


A Perpetual Sunrise

by flowerdragon13



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: 1950s, Angst, Carol - Freeform, Chaptered, Developing Relationship, Deviates From Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flung Out Of Space, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, New Beginnings, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Perpetual Sunrise, Post-Canon, Todd Haynes - Freeform, Wakes & Funerals, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: After Therese met Carol in the Oak Room, the future was unclear for them both. The want and admiration they have for each other is enough to make their relationship work, if Therese is able to forgive the older woman, that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting Therese lead if and how their relationship will continue, Carol struggles with the harsh truth of how Therese is feeling.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Therese squinted over the room and was only just able to recognise it as her own. The sun had begun to peek through the open curtains, letting its rays spread warmth over the bare skin along her arms and chest. Therese took a moment to peer down at the patterns it made when she noticed she was wrapped in a soft embrace, an arm intertwining with hers. Without thinking, her fingers started to trail along the other arm lovingly. A manicured hand began to do the same in return, causing Therese to smile shyly into the sheets. 

“Good morning, my darling,” Carol said in a raspy whisper. She must have just woken up too, Therese deduced. 

“Good morning,” Therese replied. 

She turned her body to face Carol, falling back into her arms, settling there as she looked up at the face that made butterflies soar inside her stomach. Just one quick glance into those blue eyes and Therese knew she had made the right decision by attending the meeting at the Oak Room. 

Therese couldn’t remember how she had gotten there. It was only when she had found Carol in that filled room, had her heart and mind reconciled, making her aware of where she was and what she wanted. 

The meeting itself had been pretty dull, but Carol had remained warm, peering over at her softly every few minutes. Therese had suggested heading back to her apartment to save them both the hassle of getting across town to Carol’s and they had gone straight there, neither uttering a word between them the entirety of the journey. 

“Therese, I truly appreciate you taking the time to come and meet me,” Carol said as the door had closed behind them. 

Therese hadn’t spoken many words, she realised. She knew Carol had been waiting on her lead, letting her choose how this, whatever this was, was going to move forward. She had looked up at the woman she had loved and pressed her palm against her cheek, letting it rest there for a few shared heartbeats before she had met her mouth with Carol’s. After that, things had led to Therese’s bedroom where they had become tangled in bed within mere moments.

“Coffee?” Carol suggested, her eyes not leaving Therese’s. 

She gave a quick nod in reply before leaving the comfort of Carol’s body and making her way toward the kitchen, fetching a dressing gown along the way. 

“No, no, I meant I’ll make the coffee, dearest,” Carol called out to Therese before she had reached the doorway. 

Therese turned to Carol, who was now sat up, her bare breasts on delicious display. Therese’s mind went blank as she admired every curve of the woman before her. She continued watching Carol as the older woman stood and wrapped herself in the spare gown, tightening it around her waist. 

“O-oh. Okay.” Therese replied. 

She stood there, watching Carol as her hips rolled toward her. Therese took in the scent of the woman as she prowled past her and through the doorway into the kitchen. Their eye contact only broke when Carol had reached the stove, turning it on with a few quick clicks. 

Therese busied herself with whipping up some eggs whilst Carol poured the boiling water into the coffee press. The air between them held discomfort suddenly, the unspoken words between them looming. 

“Carol, I-,” Therese began. 

Carol raised a dismissive hand in her direction. 

“Not yet. Just...not yet. Please, my darling,” Carol interrupted, not rudely, “at least let me have my morning coffee.”

Therese nodded and continued plating the food before setting it on the table, waiting for Carol to finish pouring the coffee into mugs and joining her. 

They both took a sip of their coffee, letting the rich taste of its grounds linger on their tongues. Taking a deep breath, Carol set her hand on Therese’s and gave it a small squeeze.

“My sweet Therese, where do I begin?” Carol uttered, her eyes dark. 

Therese noticed how Carol’s stare fell to her coffee and toward the hand that was soothing over the warmth of her mug. 

“I will never be able to explain to you the sadness I felt in my heart during those long months apart,” Carol began, now looking out toward the open window, “and every day I watched the sunrise as it lit up the morning sky, and every morning I thought of you and hoped I would greet you just like a perpetual sunrise.”

Therese tapped her nails against her coffee mug as she took in Carol’s words, feeling the same sting she felt when she read them in that dreadful letter months prior. She knew what she said was true, but it didn’t take away the ache that even now, still convulsed inside her chest. 

“Carol, I-,” Therese inhaled deeply, gathering her thoughts together. “I look at you, Carol, and I feel safe. I feel home. I truly want to forgive you, but the pain isn’t just going to disappear overnight.”

Carol’s face was expressionless as she listened to Therese, knowing how hard it was for her to share her feelings. Therese had never been one for sharing her emotions with ease, and the way she constructed herself now showed her just how much Therese had grown during their time apart.

“I would say I will help relieve the pain, but what use would that have when you’ve flourished into this beautiful being without me? Is that what happens to be away from me?”

“Don’t. Please don’t do that, Carol.” Therese pleaded. 

A silence filled the room once more. Carol reached her hand out to Therese, letting it settle there, waiting. Therese didn’t take long to curl her fingers around it’s comforting familiarity. She looked up to meet Carol’s enchanting gaze and stars exploded inside her. Therese knew she would eventually forgive Carol, but when is what she would have to take day by day. 

Therese stood and made her way around the table, perching in Carol’s lap. Her fingers ran through the woman’s lazy curls before she pulled her mouth to hers, letting a kiss sit between them before parting. Therese rested her forehead on Carol’s. 

“My angel...flung out of space,” Carol uttered in a whisper. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol invites Therese to her new apartment and tries not to push Therese into more than she is already giving her, but it becomes hard.

It wasn’t too long before Carol was showered and dressed in her finest pantsuit, the same one in which she wore the previous evening. Therese was still potting about in the kitchen when Carol walked in, wrapping her arms around the younger woman’s waist. 

“I best be off,” she whispered, her tone audibly saddened by the thought of leaving Therese alone. 

Therese trailed her fingertips down Carol’s arm, intertwining her fingers with hers. She let out a sigh before leaning her head back onto the rise and fall of Carol's chest. 

“Maybe you’d like to come over later? You could see my new apartment and well-let me cook us dinner. Come over to mine for dinner, is what I’m asking.” Carol offered, fumbly. 

Therese turned in Carol’s arms, now face to face with the woman she felt infinite comfort in. She lifted her chin, the angles of their jawlines lining up. 

“I would love that, Carol.” Therese smiled as she closed the space between them, their lips touching ever so softly. 

“Wonderful. Seven?” Carol managed to ask before Therese kissed the woman once again, her arms wrapping around Carol’s neck. 

Their breathing got heavy with every delicious second. Carol pulled Therese’s hips closer to hers, deepening the kiss and causing a moan to escape the lips of the younger woman. It would have gone further, or at least longer, if it wasn’t for Carol having to go back to her apartment to change before she started work at the furniture store. 

“Seven,” Therese confirmed, looking from Carol’s mouth to her darkened blue eyes. 

Carol smiled softly at the bloomed woman in front of her, admiring the smallest of changes to her face. How Therese’s eyes had begun to wrinkle in the corners when she smiled, and how her hair had been cut to define her cheekbones. 

“Carol?” Therese asked, confusion filling her face. “Carol, what’s wrong?”

Carol gave her head a soft shake, hoping it would regain the ability to hear what she had obviously just missed Therese say. 

“Should I bring anything?” Therese repeated. 

“No, my darling. I’ll handle everything.” Carol answered, placing a kiss on Therese’s forehead before opening up the space between them, breaking the warmth they had shared. 

Therese watched as Carol pulled on her coat, gave her a soft smile and left the apartment. 

“Seven,” Therese confirmed one last time to herself as she trailed her fingers over her lips, remembering Carol. Always Carol. 

*************

The knock on the front door gave Carol an awful fright. She looked up at the clock, still startled, and realised that time had gone far too quickly since she had returned from work. 

“Good grief, is it already ten past seven?” Carol uttered to herself, wiping her hands at her apron. 

She opened the door to see an elegantly dressed Therese standing before her, a smile beaming from her freckled face. 

“I know you said not to bring anything, but I brought you flowers. Now I think of it, I do hope you have a vase for them.” Therese said, her smile falling as her thoughts took over. 

“Oh, hush. Come on in. I’m sure we can find something to put them in. Thank you ever so much, it’s so thoughtful of you.” Carol replied, resting her palm against Therese’s cheek delicately.

Carol brought her into the apartment and took her coat before letting a kiss settle upon the other woman’s mouth, causing them both to sigh in sweet relief. 

“I’ve missed you,” Therese moaned into Carol’s mouth. 

Carol let out a soft chuckle before kissing the woman again, taking in the smell of Therese’s perfume. She followed the trail to her neck, placing her lips there, nestling into her neck. 

“I’ve missed you, my darling,” Carol replied, beaming with delight. 

“I do apologise for the state of me, I lost track of time.”

“You look divine, and the food smells delicious. Is that roast chicken?” Therese asked. 

“It sure is. Your favourite!” Carol couldn’t take her eyes off of Therese.

Carol gave a small sniff into the air and her face suddenly became struck with panic. She swiftly left the lounge toward the kitchen, calling out for Therese to make herself comfortable.

Therese couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. Carol had never been one for managing time very well. Even during their trip, Carol had been terrible at leaving the hotels on time, causing her to pay many late fees on their rooms. It didn’t matter much to Carol back then as money had been pretty easy to come by. Nowadays, she didn’t rely on anyone but herself.

Carol entered the room once more, apronless and now holding two glasses of wine. Carol handed one to Therese, before gesturing her to come and join her on the couch. 

“Is the chicken alright?” Therese giggled. 

“Fortunately so! I’ve let it cool on the counter for the time being. Now, how was your day?” Carol let her hand fall upon Therese’s thigh, soothing the stocking covered skin with her thumb. 

“Oh, you know…” Therese stopped, looked down at Carol’s hand and then back up to meet her eyes, “...a bore.” 

Carol’s head fell back in laughter. Therese was witty now, and goodness, Carol adored it. Happiness filled the room, how Carol had hoped it would.

“My offer still stands, Therese,” Carol said as her laughter calmed. 

“Offer?” Therese asked, not following Carol. 

“About you moving in with me. I have no doubt you will lighten up the place, not just with that wonderful smile of yours.” Carol enticed. 

Therese smiled, then let it drop, looking down at her wine. 

“I-I want to, Carol.” Therese began. “But...not yet. Give me time.” 

Carol nodded in agreement, her thumb still soothing over the netted material. 

“I let myself get the better of me. I apologise. Are you hungry?” Carol pushed toward a change of subject, embarrassed. 

“Starved,” Therese said, standing and following Carol into the kitchen where the dining table was set up and ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello readers! I hope you’re enjoying Perpetual Sunrise so far. I would like to give a little pre-warning as the next chapter is going to have more adult scenes. Looking forward to your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese spends the night at Carol’s new apartment, taking in what could be her life if she desires it.

Waking up in Carol’s warm embrace, for the second night in a row, had been more than angelic for Therese. The softness of their bodies within the covers and the sweet smell of Carol's skin pressed up against her felt as though she was still dreaming soundly, yet she was wide awake. 

“Good morning, my darling,” Carol whispered. 

“I slept over,” Therese murmured in a reply, taking in the gloriousness of being in Carol’s bed, in Carol’s apartment, with Carol. 

“Therese,” Carol began, “I want to taste you again.”

Therese smiled as she remembered the previous night of blissful and bountiful lovemaking they shared. The thought sent shivers down to the space between her thighs. The younger woman wiggled her bum in reply to Carol, pressing her rounded cheeks against her growing warmth. 

“I see how it is, little one,” Carol said as she let her hands wander down the side of Therese’s naked body, stopping at the curve of her hip. Whilst nipping at her neck, Carol pressed her hand further into the space in which Therese was gently thrusting toward her. 

“Please, Carol,” Therese begged.

Slipping her fingers slowly inside of Therese’s warmth, Carol curved into the younger woman, causing her to moan out. The little gasps that escaped Therese never ceased to amaze Carol. She would never be able to fathom how so much sexual frustration could be pent up within such a small and delicate body. 

The moans only got louder as one digit turned into two, and then three. Carol couldn’t take it any longer, she needed more of Therese. In one swift movement, Carol was nestled between her lover’s thighs, her fingers still pulsing inside of her.

Carol brought her mouth to Therese’s protruding nib, trailing the tip of her tongue gently over it. The warmth of her breath against Therese’s bare skin made the younger woman’s muscles twitch. The urgent need for more took over Therese as she pushed her hips up towards Carol. The gesture made the older of the two laugh out loud.

“Have mercy on me. Please.” Therese clawed at Carol’s forearms, knowing perfectly well that the marks would be there for some time after, but not giving a care in the world. Her need for Carol was far greater at this moment.

Their eyes locked as Carol lowered her mouth into the wetness of Therese, letting her tongue delve into the depths of her, making the experience entirely more intense and intimate. The sharpness of Therese’s blue eyes pierced through Carol’s soul as she flicked her tongue, making the younger woman’s thighs tremble beneath her.

It wasn’t long before Therese’s moan became hoarse and ragged as she reached her climax. Carol’s eyes never left hers, not even after Therese’s body had gone limp and fallen to the mattress. The older woman smiled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, rather impressed with her morning’s achievement. 

“My angel, the moans you make are simply divine.” Carol grinned.

Therese covered her face with her arms as she filled with embarrassment. She felt Carol crawl on top of her and kiss across as much skin as she could as she made her way to Therese’s neck. The brunette wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck and pulled her mouth to hers. A spark between them exploded, leaving them both light-headed and giggly. 

“Coffee?” Carol suggested, her eyes bright. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Therese replied, pulling her lover in for one more kiss before she left.

Carol got up and wrapped herself up in her dressing gown, blew Therese a kiss and made her way to the kitchen. 

Therese laid there, the smile from her face not fading. She had never taken mornings well, but since Carol, she had found them so soothing - the richness of coffee in bed, the soft light falling through the curtains, the sound of her potting about in the kitchen and the sweetness of her Lucky Strikes. She never wanted it any other way.  _ Is this how it would be?  _ She wondered. 

Therese didn’t have much time to reflect on that thought as Carol strolled back into the room, a coffee mug in each hand and a cigarette balanced between her nude lips. Therese sat up against the backboard of the bed, not fazed by her bare breasts glowing in the morning sun. She took the mug from Carol’s grasp and inhaled its glorious nutty aroma.

“You always make the best coffee,” Therese commented. 

Carol laughed, her head falling back the way it does when she meant it. “Oh, darling. You mustn’t have had much coffee.” 

“I never trusted coffee before meeting you,” Therese replied, looking up through her lashes. 

Carol only let a small smile show as she made her way around the bed, smoke trailing along behind her. Therese noticed that - the small smile. It was as if there was a memory had taken over her, letting it withdraw the space within the room before realising Therese was there with her.

“Carol, what's the matter?” 

“Oh, nothing, my dear. I’m getting lost in my thoughts again. Don’t mind me.”

They sat and drank their coffee peacefully, enjoying the sounds of the songbirds humming their morning melody. Therese thought to herself how this felt like home, despite not residing there. She remembered, then, a phrase her friend use to say.  _ There are three places that you call home, Therese, _ he would say,  _ where you were brought up, where you attended college and wherever your lover is settled.  _ Therese had never paid much attention to the meaning of the words until that moment, sitting there beside Carol. She glanced over at her, smiling as she noticed that her eyes were shut, her coffee mug in the cusp of her fingers, so close to toppling over. Thankfully, Carol had already finished her cigarette, it's still lightly smoking end sitting in the ashtray.

Therese gently took the cup from Carol and placed it on the bedside table next to her reading glasses. Carol hadn’t even flinched, she must have fallen fast and deeply...just like she had also, she supposed. Putting her own coffee beside Carol’s, she tucked herself down against the rising and falling of Carol’s chest. She shut her eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of Carol and smiled.

“I love you,” Therese whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello readers! This chapter comes to you late, to which I apologise. I recently flew back from staying with my partners in Austin and I got terribly sick shortly after landing back in London. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol finds out some devastating news and goes to Therese for comfort and support.

Carol and Therese were both startled when the telephone obnoxiously rattled in its receiver, it’s rings disturbing their brief moment of peace. Therese turned to look at the clock on the bedside table and read the hands as seven past the ten. They must have fallen back to sleep after all.

“I wasn’t expecting a disturbance today,” Carol said apologetically as she stood from the bed, to take the call.

Therese couldn’t hear much of the conversation, only the worried tone in Carol's voice. Stricken with worry herself, Therese covered her still very naked body with a gown and walked toward the doorway. Before she had found herself there, she heard Carol’s voice break and so rushed her way to her without a second to spare.

Carol’s cheeks were unseemly blotched and her face dampened with tears. Therese could only lay a hand on the arch of the woman’s back, comforting her. Carol didn’t pull back so she let her hand settle there and waited for her to place the telephone back on the receiver, which was only a few moments.

Therese wrapped her arms around Carol, letting the woman fall into the comfort of them. She brought Carol to the armchair before racing to get a handkerchief from her coat pocket that was still hung on the coat rack in the same room.

“What’s happened, Carol?” Therese gently asked, handing her the woman the handkerchief.

Therese knelt in front of her, her hand on Carol’s knees, soothing over the skin with her thumb. She waited patiently there as the other woman sobbed.

“M-my mother,” Carol managed to get out between sobs, “sh-she had a heart attack. She p-passed.”

Fresh tears filled her eyes. She covered her face with her hands, her shoulders bobbing as she let her emotions take over her body.

“Oh, Carol, my love, I am so sorry.” Therese uttered as she settled her head in the older woman’s lap, still soothing her softly with the brush of her thumb against Carol’s knees. She realised then, tears had begun to fill within her own eyes. The ache in her chest was for Carol and the pain she must be feeling.

They sat like that for a good while before the sniffling subsided and they glanced up at one another. 

“Maybe I’ll go for a stroll through the park in a short while. You wouldn’t like to join me...would you?”

Therese could see the true pain in Carol’s expression, but noticed she also remained closed off; somewhat. She didn’t want to pry - that would have been far too inappropriate for a time like this. She had never lost someone close to her in death. Hardly seeing her father, it was only her mother she had in her life, in regards to family, and that relationship was sparse and disassociated.

“Of course I’ll accompany you, my love,” Therese replied whilst setting her hand upon Carol's cheek. “I’m here for anything of your needs.” 

*************

Strolling along the path, trees standing tall on either side, Therese had her arm interlinked with Carol’s as if they were two friends on an afternoon saunter. This was the first time since their road trip that they’d been out in public like this. Therese tried to not allow her thoughts to fall back, for it would only bring sadness that wasn’t due. 

Balancing over, she gave Carol’s forearm a squeeze. They hadn’t spoken any words since leaving the apartment and Therese knew it wasn’t well of Carol to keep herself pent up like this.

“Let’s sit,” Therese suggested. 

Carol nodded solemnly, her demeanour indicating loss. They turned to the nearest bench which looked out on the lake in the middle of the park. After sitting Carol took a deep breath. 

“I suppose you’re wondering what I am going to do,” Carol said rather matter of factly. 

“I am more concerned for you, Carol.” Therese replied, looking out at the birds sitting on the lake. 

Carol looked at Therese, summing up whether she could share this part of herself with her. It was so soon after they had reconciled their relationship, and she didn’t want to ruin it. 

“Honey...may I be blunt? With my thoughts, I mean.” Carol looked down at her hands, finding something to do with them as she spoke. 

“I wanted to let all this fall on God, but it felt wrong. I’ve never been one for the idea, but I suppose death makes you rethink that part of yourself.”

Therese turned to Carol and smiled politely, not saying anything but listening intently. 

“I feel as though my lungs are filling with water and I can’t breathe, as if I am drowning in emotion. Then I look at you, my sweet girl, and I feel I can take on the world.” 

Glancing over at Carol she smiled sweetly, concealing the flutters she felt run through her veins and into her beating heart. She had never had to explain to Carol, she knew. She always knew what her words did to Therese. 

“I’m going to have to attend the funeral despite the lack of contact between my mother and I, but I would take much delight if you would join me. I could use your support.” 

With downcast eyes, Therese took Carol’s hand into her own. “Of course I’ll come with you, Carol.” 

They sat there on the bench until their stomachs groaned for them to be filled. 

“Let’s go get a bite to eat at that quant little diner on 24th.” Therese suggested. 

*************

The day seemed to go drearily slow for Carol, each tick of the clock echoing inside her mind. She wasn’t able to eat much at the diner - a few mouthfuls of eggs at the most. It wasn’t hard to see Therese was worried about her, yet she couldn’t shift her mood and of course, the sweet girl would be more than understanding but this wasn’t her. 

Carol sat up, her head suddenly pounding, her temples feeling as though someone was pressing into her skull. Bringing her hand to her cheek, Carol realised she was (or had been) crying, she couldn’t tell. Beside her, she saw Therese was still with her, breathing deep in slumber. Her heart loosened at that - she had said she’d come to the funeral. 

“What would I do without you, my sweet angel.” Carol uttered softly to the sleeping brunette. 

Letting herself fall back into the covers, Carol tucked herself behind Therese, wrapping an arm around her lover’s waist. She shut her eyes and let the heaviness of sleep take over her body once more. 

************* 

Sitting beside Carol in her 1948 Packard felt surreal to Therese. It was as if she had been shot back through time and into a happy memory, but one of which also held a sharp sting of sadness that was strung through the center of it. 

They drove for what seemed months, but in reality was only four and a half days as they made their way out of the hustle and bustle of New York, through Pennsylvania and into Columbus, Ohio.  

The entirely of the journey they kept the mood light with music and stayed in the cosiest of hotels, none of which even remotely similar to the hotels they had stayed in on their previous travels. The rooms were small and plainly decorated, but it was clean and the sheets were always fresh so they were charmed. They had a routine now, which Therese noticed calmed Carol in her bad moments of insecurity. 

That security was non-existent the moment they pulled up into the hotel they were staying at in Columbus - a small town by the name of Hudson. An overwhelming wave of emotion crashed into Carol with great  momentum. The voice inside her was getting heavy. 

Sitting in the car with the ignition off, Carol wore tears. Who knew emotions could be so physical?


	5. Chapter 5

Calming Carol down from her panic had been difficult for Therese, but after a few tense hours filled with tears and threats to drive back home, she was now laid on the bed, her breathing shallow in sleep. 

The radio softly played [insert music] as she gazed over the ceiling, lost in thought.  _ Why was Carol so nervous about the funeral? Are they not accepting of her divorce with Harge? Were they disapproving of her lifestyle? Should I have come with Carol?  _ The questions ran through her mind until the sun had begun to peak through the curtains. 

Carol stirred beside Therese, wincing. From first glance, Therese could see her eyes filled with dread for the upcoming day. 

“Good morning.” Therese smiled, beginning to stroke the blonde locks from the face of the older woman. Taking care of Carol has changed perspective for her, realising that she too needed to be soothed from time to time.  _ I guess,  _ she thought,  _ this is what a real relationship is meant to be like.  _

“Morning, angel,” Carol returned, trying to put on a brave face. 

Therese wished she didn’t do that — put on a brave persona as if she couldn’t see how she truly felt. Nonetheless, she leant over Carol and kissed her on the forehead. As she pulled back, Carol’s hand reached up to the brunette’s cheek, leading her to her mouth. They kissed, soft and warm.

“Have you slept, my love?” Carol said, her voice raspy. 

“Not as well as I had hoped,” Therese replied, not entirely lying. 

Carol gave Therese a stern look, seeing past her words and instead at the tiredness behind her eyes. She pulled Therese back in, her thumb caressing the other woman’s jawline as their mouths met again. This time the kiss lasted longer, and they signed into it.

Therese melted into her arms, realising she needed this just as much as Carol most likely did. They held each other there for some time, even after their stomachs growled. Glancing at the clock, Therese knew they had to get up soon in order to not be late and draw any unwanted attention to themselves. The funeral was only a few hours away and they hadn’t even made it out of bed yet.

*************

Difficulty aside, they both made it out of bed, ate breakfast and got dressed in due time. Carol wore a long, black dress that settled at her ankles. It was simply designed, yet Therese couldn’t take her eyes off of Carol as she walked around the hotel room getting her things in order. 

“You are a peculiar girl,” Carol uttered as she sat at the dressing table, putting in her earrings. 

“How so?” Therese answered, worried. 

“You watch me do the most ordinary things as if I’m as extraordinary as a piece of art hanging in a gallery,”

“Oh, I would much rather be staring at you than a painting. You are certainly more interesting,” Therese smiled back, now walking toward Carol who still sat in front of the mirror. 

Therese placed her hands on the other woman’s shoulders and looked at Carol’s reflection as she picked up her necklace and looked back at her. 

“Would you be a dear?” Carol asked, handing Therese the necklace. 

Taking it from her, she laid it between Carol’s collar bones and clasped it. It looked stunning on her. It was delicate and ordinary yet shone when settled against her pale chest. 

“I usually attend these things alone, but I’m not alone this time.” 

Carol reached her hand back and rested it on her shoulder to where Therese’s was already settled. They stayed that way for a few heartbeats, simply staring at each other through the reflection of the mirror before Therese leant down and placed a kiss upon Carol’s painted lips. 

“We’d better be off. Would you like me to drive?” Therese asked softly. 

“N-actually, yes. That would be lovely,” Carol replied, her demeanour visibly shifting into one of great solemnity. 

The drive to the cemetery was a quiet one. It was only when they left the car and walked toward where a crowd was forming that Therese understood. A man, with dark hair grey and eyes as blue as Carol’s stood by the entrance. His back was slightly arched over but Therese could tell that it was Carol’s father. The moment he caught glimpse of Carol his facial expression went stern. 

“Oh. I see,” Therese muttered, not to anyone in particular. 

Carol, instead of holding her hand, took Therese’s arm, leaning into her ever so slightly and walked steadily beside her — head up and straight ahead. As they walked through the doors and into the small mausoleum they felt all eyes on turn on them. 

“How...welcoming,” Therese commented in barely a whisper. 

Carol gave her arm a small squeeze in warning. Therese knew she didn’t do it to punish her but more so because Carol’s mindset wasn’t in the right place for humour. She simply needed Therese by her side for strength, so that is what she did. 

Carol’s father stood and made his way to the podium, a small limp in his step, placing his reading glasses on the tip of his nose before welcoming everyone for joining him and his family, to which Carol tensed up beside her. 

Therese stroked at Carol’s arm with her thumb, soothing her. Carol placed her hand on top of hers, gripping it tightly before lowering her gaze to her shoes, trying to cover the tears that began to fall down her cheeks.

As he spoke, sharing memories of his deceased wife, Therese couldn’t imagine Carol growing up within them. She never knew whether Carol had any brothers and sisters but by the look of the room, there was no one that looked like Carol apart from her father.  _ How lonely her childhood must have been with being an only child,  _ Therese thought. 

“Josephine and I went through many hardships, ones that sadly she could not put to rest before she left us.” Carol’s father continued, giving a side-eye to where they sat. “Nonetheless, let her memory live on within all of us.”

He stepped down from the podium and music began to play. Therese recognised it’s soft melody as ‘We’ll Meet Again’ by Vera Lynn, a typical funeral song, she thought. She stood, Carol holding herself up against her. Although Carol’s eyes were still drawn to her shoes, Therese took a moment to take another look around the room before lowering her head in respect. 

As the coffin passed them, neither peered up. They followed suit behind the other mourners and trailed along behind the coffin that was being carried by men in uniform. 

“Carol, a word,” a voice came from their left as they walked out into the daylight. 

“Do you really believe that this is a suitable time?” Carol returned, not even bothering to look his way. 

“There is no time better than the present.” Carol’s father held bitterness in his voice and it was far from attractive. 

They all moved to one side, allowing everyone to pass them without much trouble although they did get a few strange looks.

“What on Earth made you think it was appropriate to show up here? You are no longer a part of this family, Carol,” he spat. He went to grab at Carol’s wrist, but Therese stepped into, blocking him. Therese noticed the vein in his neck beginning to throb and she swallowed down her fear.

“You have both had a great loss, can you not just share the memories you have of her peacefully?” Therese protested, raising her head, making herself taller before him. 

He rolled his eyes in answer to her. Therese, her body visibly shaking with anger now, went to raise her finger at the man before Carol gently gripped it, guiding her arm back to Therese’s side. 

“Let’s go home, Therese. I no longer want to be here.” Carol wept. She started walking toward the car which thankfully was visibly close.

“You should be ashamed of yourself, sir,” Therese growled before she followed Carol to the car, not bothering to look behind her.

Therese couldn’t fathom what had happened in their family for him to act in such a manner at his own wife’s funeral. For him to treat Carol, his own daughter, in that way on a day that was meant to be for remembering the life of someone they loved just didn’t make sense to Therese. 

“Are you okay, Carol?” Therese asked when sat in the car, resting her hand on Carol’s thigh. 

“I just want to go back to the hotel. Please, darling. I promise I’ll explain later.” Therese gave a brief nod before starting up the engine and driving them back to the hotel. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the awful events of the funeral, Carol and Therese head back to Carol's apartment. With an urge to make the place more homely, Carol suggests redecorating. Filled with love, happiness and relief, they both take a moment to have fun together.

“So he banished you from the family when you divorced Harge?” Therese asked, glancing over at Carol from the driver’s seat. 

“Well, we were never very close, especially after my father caught Abby and me,” Carol inhaled deeply of the cigarette that settled between her fingers, “and then, I suppose, we drew apart, although my mother and I were always much more friendly with one another than my father and I were.”

“He caught you and Abby?” Therese questioned, ignoring the sting of jealousy she felt in the back of her mind. 

“Only kissing, little one. We were thirteen.” Carol smiled over at Therese. 

Therese couldn’t remember the last time Carol smiled although she was sure it was when Carol had left the bedroom to answer the telephone. It was only a week ago, she thought, yet it felt like an eternity. 

“I didn’t me-“ Therese began. 

“I know you didn’t mean it harsh, which is why I smiled.” Carol injected, her hand resting on Therese’s thigh. 

Therese placed her hand on top of Carol’s and interlinked their fingers.

*************

The long drive home had been exhausting for them both. They dramatically collapsed onto the couch, sprawling over each other and sighing in unison as they fell into the softness of the cushions.

“Home sweet home,” Therese breathed. 

“Mmmm,” Carol replied, her voice already raspy with tiredness.

They remained like that for some time, letting the tension of the past week drain from them. The steady flow of traffic filled the walls with a gentle hum. 

“We should decorate this bore of an apartment,” Carol stated, looking to the other end of the couch where Therese was barely awake. 

“Mmhmm,” Therese agreed without really knowing with what she was agreeing to. 

Carol tapped at Therese’s leg, trying to wake her up and get more of a response. Therese’s eyes flickered but remained shut nonetheless. Carol frowned and tapped again, this time with a bit more strength. 

“Let’s go to the hardware store!” Carol exclaimed, causing Therese’s eyes to bolt open. 

“N-now?” Therese yawned, rubbing at her eyes. 

“Yes! No time like the present, angel!” 

Therese couldn’t argue. Seeing Carol so excited about something was a positive step and so despite still being very exhausted, they went to the hardware store to pick up paint. 

Returning home, Carol placed the tins of paint on the countertop in the kitchen, looking very pleased with herself. She turned to Therese who was carrying the rollers and brushes in both of her arms. Carol took them from Therese and placed them beside the paint before shifting herself back to her, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist. Carol lent in and pressed her lips against Therese’s neck, making her way up behind her ear, leaving soft lipstick marks as she did so. 

“I love you,” Carol whispered into her ear. It was so gentle that it sent shivers up Therese’s body. 

“I love you,” Therese returned, meeting Carol’s already parted lips. 

Therese’s body instantly softened in Carol’s arms, sighing into the kiss that she so desperately needed. She felt Carol’s smile under her touch, and she couldn’t help but smile back into her. 

“Thank you for being there, my darling,” Carol murmured, “I couldn’t have done it without you.’ 

Carol brought Therese’s hand to her mouth, kissing her fingers one by one. She let her lips press into the palm of her hand, and then against her wrist. She continued all the way up Therese’s arm, keeping eye contact as she did so. 

Nibbling at her collar bone, Carol hooked her thumb into the belt hoop of Therese’s pants and tugged at it gently, pulling her closer. 

“Please.” Therese moaned. 

Carol slipped her hand into the warmth of her pants and grazed her fingers over Therese’s cotton covered lips. She tickled at the protruding nib before sliding her panties to one side and feeling the wetness between her thighs. 

“Oh, my darling. Have you missed my touch?” Carol whispered into Therese’s ear, letting the last word fall off her tongue slowly as she trailed two of her fingers over Therese’s very wet lips. 

Carol so desperately wanted to taste Therese, to lick off the sweetness from her digits. Instead, putting her own desires aside, she delved her fingers inside of Therese’s smoothness and curved them up into her ridge. 

Therese let out a gasp as she felt Carol’s fingers enter her. Her back now pressed up onto the countertop, she held herself steady against it. Her eyes rolled back as Carol’s fingers pulsed inside her and her thumb circled her nib. 

Carol rocked her arm in a steady motion, feeling Therese tighten around her. Her ear next to Therese’s mouth, she could hear her whimper with every thrust. She smiled into her neck before placing a kiss upon it, and then another, and another, until she left light red marks.

“Carol!” Therese gasped, tugging at the other woman’s blouse. 

Bringing her fingers to her mouth, Carol finally tasted the sweet glory of giving the love of her life another orgasm. Her eyes locked onto Therese as she sucked off the last of her juices, savouring the taste before leaning in and meeting Therese’s open mouth. She felt Therese inhale underneath her and couldn’t help but pull her closer, letting out her own sigh. 

“My angel,” Carol breathed between kisses. 

Therese smiled up at her, not being able to picture a life better than this.

*************

Painting the walls of the apartment, both women were now covered in paint -- mainly handprints on each other’s bums. Therese, giggling, stood behind Carol who was rolling the high sections of the wall, and wrapped her arms around the woman’s middle. She planted a kiss on Carol’s cheek to which the older woman chuckled. 

“Don’t you dare!” Carol laughed. 

Therese froze, the freshly dipped paint brush only inches from Carol’s neck. “How did you know?”

“You’re not very sly, my darling.”

Therese pouted as Carol continued to laugh. The blonde turned her head toward Therese and puckered her lips at her. Therese rolled her eyes before leaning in and kissing her love’s awaiting lips, smiling into them. 

Carol turned in Therese’s arms, the roller still gripped in one hand as the other met upon her cheek. Carol kissed Therese with a grin so wide Therese ended up with her lips on her teeth. 

“You did not just do that!” Therese  gasped, breaking the kiss. 

Carol removed her hand, leaving a duck egg hand print remaining. Carol keeled over laughing, the ache in her abdomen spreading throughout her. 

“I’m going to have to shower now!” Therese grumbled. 

“Angel, we are both in need of a shower. I think we could call it a night. We can finish off tomorrow.”

“Maybe we could shower together?” Therese grinned. 

“You wicked girl!” Carol laughed, leading them into the bathroom. 

Warm water trickled down their naked bodies, the sharp aroma of lavender filling their nostrils as they lathered each other up with soap. When they felt as if they had gotten all the paint off of one another, they got out of the comfort of the shower and wrapped themselves up in bathrobes as their skin began to tingle with the cold air. 

Feeling refreshed, they both sunk down into the couch, now dressed in their pyjamas and caressing mugs of hot tea. 

“Oh my, it’s good to be settled down for the night,” Carol let out with a sigh of relief, leaning her head on Therese’s shoulder. 

Therese felt her clothes dampen where Carol’s head rested but she didn’t bother her. She leaned into her, taking in the clean smell of Carol, making the side of her face wet in the process. 

“I got you a gift. It arrived whilst we were away,” Therese said as she pulled out a wrapped parcel from beneath the couch, handing it to Carol. 

Carol placed her mug on the coffee table before taking it from Therese and giving it a little shake as she brought it to her ear. It didn’t rattle. They eyed each other excitedly as Carol pulled the ribbon. 

“You shouldn’t have,” Carol uttered, unwrapping the brown paper. Carol gasped and covered her mouth in awe. “My darling, it’s wonderful!” 

Inside laid a framed photograph of Carol and Rindy. Rindy was sat on Carol’s knee, seemingly at a park on one of their days out. They both were grinning at the camera, their happiness beaming from the photograph. 

Carol ran her finger over Rindy’s face before turning to Therese and reaching her hand out to hold in hers. 

“I hope one day we get a photograph of all three of us,” Carol said, giving Therese’s hand a small squeeze. 

“Me too,” Therese replied. 

Therese brought Carol’s hand to her mouth and planted a kiss upon it. 

“Yes.” Therese said, matter of factly. 

Carol pulled glanced at Theres. “Yes?” 

“I’ll move in.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol talks to Therese about getting more visitations with Rindy, with her joining in on them.

Moving Therese’s belongings over to what was now  _ their _ apartment hadn’t taken more than a few hours—thankfully. Therese, never being one for material possessions, had only two car trips worth of things she wanted to bring with her. 

“I’m going to miss it here,” Therese said as she looked out of the window watching as the city passed by. 

“We’re not too far, angel. We can always come and visit,” Carol suggested, smiling over at Therese. 

“You’re right. This is a new chapter for me...and for us,” Therese replied, resting her hand on Carol’s thigh and giving it a small squeeze. 

Carol looked over at the brunette and gave her a small wink. “You’re stuck with me now.” 

Daylight was drawing to a close by the time they pulled up at the apartment complex. Therese had dozed off along the way, her head softly resting against the window. Carol, leaning over, placed a kiss on Therese's cheek, waking her. 

“Sshh shh it’s okay. You fell asleep, my darling,” Carol soothed, “shall we go in?” 

Therese replied with a little nod. The tiredness was beginning to catch up with her, causing her to fall asleep whenever the occasion arose which left her feeling sluggish. 

As they entered, they both drew a breath and let it out slowly, taking in the comfort of being home. Upon entering, the room had a few boxes scattered around but nothing that couldn’t be left until tomorrow, they had decided. 

“Shall I make us some tea?” Carol offered. 

“Mmm,” Therese grinned, “that sounds wonderful.”

Therese went and showered whilst Carol boiled the water and began to brew the tea. When Therese returned she wore her robe, barefoot, her hair still somewhat damp and tucked behind her ears. 

“Did you have a nice shower?” Carol asked, sitting down beside Therese on the couch, a mug of tea in each hand. 

“It was refreshing, certainly what I needed,” Therese replied, cupping the warmth of the mug. 

“I’m glad,” Carol paused, “I was wondering if I could discuss something with you, angel...”

Therese turned, her attention now fully on the blonde beside her. She watched Carol as she took a sip of her tea, cursing when it burnt her upper lip. Therese kept down the giggle from rising up her throat and instead gave a small cough to which Carol gave her a stern glance, and then smiled. 

“I’m thinking of getting more visitation time with Rindy,” Carol paused, waiting for a thought or two from Therese. 

“I think that’s wonderful Carol. I adore Rindy, you know that.”

“The only reason I ask is that I would like for you to join me during these visits.” Carol paused again. “Would you like to?”

Therese placed her tea to one side before she took Carol’s hand in hers, bringing it to her mouth and placing a kiss on the soft skin. 

“Carol, I love you, and you love Rindy. Rindy is a part of you so of course I’ll be there with you,” Therese replied. “I do wonder how we are going to go about doing that though. Did Harge stop you from seeing Rindy entirely?” 

“No, not  _ entirely.  _ Currently, it is supervised, which I think is absurd. I am her mother for Christ’s sake.” Carol said, her tone firm. 

“I’m sure we can arrange something with Harge. I’m guessing you’d rather not get lawyers involved,” Therese said, still holding Carol’s hand in hers, their fingers now interlinked. 

“I would rather not but by God, I miss her, Therese,” Carol’s eyes shimmered as they began to well. 

Therese moved closer to Carol and placed her forehead on hers. She kissed her cheek and then her lips, salty with fresh tears. 

“We will get something sorted, Carol. We will do this together. You won’t be alone, not this time.” 

Carol ran her fingers through Therese’s hair and kissed her with so much love and desire that she physically felt Therese soften in her arms. 

“I love you,” Carol uttered. 

*************

Putting the phone back on the receiver, Carol felt mentally exhausted. Harge had been firm but nonetheless, he had relentlessly agreed to meet with Carol and Therese to discuss an unsupervised visit with Rindy. It was a start, Carol thought, but there was a lot of work still to be done. 

Therese called out from the kitchen that dinner was ready. As Carol entered she couldn’t help but laugh at seeing her love with an apron tied around her waist and oven mitts on her hands. 

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Carol chuckled. 

Therese gave Carol a smirk before poking her tongue out at her. She dished up a baked potato for each of them with a side of salad whilst Carol set the table. Taking a seat at the table, Carol sat admiring Therese as she brought in the food. Her eyes followed her as Therese bent down to give Carol a sweet kiss before placing the plate down in front of her.

“It looks delicious! Thank you for doing this whilst I was on the phone,” Carol smiled up at her. 

“It’s no trouble. We were both starved from unpacking boxes today so I thought I would make myself useful,” Therese teased, sitting opposite Carol, now apron-less. 

Carol gave her eyes a playful roll, taking a fork full of salad into her mouth. 

“How was Harge?” Therese asked, cutting into her topped baked potato. 

“Harge was... _ Harge _ ,” Carol grunted, “he’s agreed to meet with us to discuss Rindy though, so I am trying to remain positive.” 

“That’s great news!” Therese grinned, her mouth full of potato. 

Carol smiled at the brunette. Since Therese entered her life she had found lightheartedness and was so pleased that she had. It had taken a lot of weight off her shoulders and she felt as if she could enjoy the smaller things — like Therese smiling with her cheeks full as if she were a hamster. 

“He’s asked us if we could meet him tomorrow at five in the afternoon. Would that be okay for you, darling?” Carol asked, taking a sip of her wine. 

“I’ll have to rearrange some prior engagements, but it’ll be no trouble,” Therese replied. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

“Carol, I want to.”

After finishing up dinner they both sat on the couch with a refilled glass of red. Carol was laid back and Therese sat between her legs, leaning back on her check. Carol ran her fingers through the other woman’s hair as they spoke of things they could do with Rindy. 

“Do you think she’ll like me?” Therese asked, staring down at the wine as she swirled it around in the glass. 

“Therese, she already likes you.”

“No, I mean, will she truly enjoy spending time with me?” 

“My darling, I can’t answer that for you. Rindy is her own person,” Carol said, leaving space for Therese to fill in but it didn’t occur, “but if she is anything like me, she’ll be infatuated with you.” 

Therese smiled at that. This was a big step for her, she knew, so she had to be patient and take each moment at a time. 

“I’m infatuated with you,” Therese said as she lent her head back to stare up at Carol. She puckered her lips, demanding a kiss to which Carol complied and met her lips. The kiss tasted rich of red wine and sent warmth through them both. 

“I can’t wait for this next chapter, Carol,” Therese beamed. 

“Neither can I, my angel, neither can I.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese meet Harge to discuss Rindy regarding unsupervised visits.

Therese and Carol sat at the table, the mid-afternoon sun pouring in through the windows, setting the room into a soft orange hue. They had arrived early, trying to settle their nerves with a martini or two before Harge’s arrival. When they caught sight of him walking into the restaurant their bellies were warm and their bodies tingled with ease from the liquor. 

“Good afternoon Carol. Therese-” Harge said, giving a little nod in their direction. 

“Afternoon, Harge,” Carol returned, standing to give a half hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for doing this.” 

Therese gave a smile at him out of politeness when in retrospect, she felt anger fill up inside her at the sight of him. He had caused so much hurt within Carol — and her too, she supposed. 

Harge and Carol sat as the waiter found his way to the table, offering another martini for the ladies and asking what the gentleman would like to drink. Harge asked for scotch, no ice. 

“How have you been?” Carol asked, starting up polite conversation. 

“I’ve been well. I heard about your mother, Carol. I can’t imagine it was easy for you to attend the funeral.” 

“Not particularly, but that’s that,” Carol replied, giving Harge an uncomfortable smile before placing the olive from her empty glass into her mouth. 

“And you, Therese?” Harge turned to the brunette. 

“I’m well, Harge. Thank you for asking,” Therese responded, making it quick and to the point. 

“I’m sure you’d like to get onto the topic of Rindy,” 

“Very much so,” Carol replied. “How is she? It’s been months.”

“She wants to see you, which is the sole reason I am here talking to you both now. She misses you, Carol.”

Carol’s chest felt as if it was being squeezed. Her heartfelt heavy. Her gut ached. She missed her too. 

“I understand you would like unsupervised visits? Will this be with...her?” Harge motioned toward Therese.

“Yes, Harge.” Carol went into a whisper. “She is my partner, of course Therese will be there with me.”

“I-I don’t mind, if it’s easier...I could-“ Therese began. 

“No, Therese. I want you with me. It is absurd for Rindy not to see her mother and spend time with her alone because she is in love with a woman,” Carol spat, beginning to get frustrated. 

Therese placed her hand on Carol’s thigh beneath the table, giving it a small squeeze. Carol rested hers over Therese’s under the table and inhaled a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Harge, I don’t mean to become irate. I miss Rindy and I want her to get to know Therese...she is a big part of my life,” Carol said, calmer now. 

Harge thought for a moment, leaving the two women to sit there in silence, waiting. Carol and Therese made a side-eye at each other, not sure of what to do next. As Carol went to speak, Harge also opened his mouth to speak. 

“You go ahead,” Carol gestured for him to continue. 

“How about we come to an agreement?” Harge started. 

“Go on…” Carol said, becoming impatient. 

“How would you feel if I bring Rindy to yours this weekend? However, I’d like to be there for this visit. She’s my daughter too. I’m concerned for her. What if she becomes close with Therese and something happens with your relationship? She’ll be hurt, again.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Therese burst, “I assure you, that won’t happen.” 

Harge gave a nod, throwing back his drink before standing and placing his hat back upon his head. 

“I’ll call you with a time within the next couple of days. I don’t have your address…” Harge said. 

Carol jotted down the address of their apartment on a napkin and handed it to Harge as she stood, thanked him again for meeting them and said farewell, watching him leave. 

*************

Carol sat on the couch, a cigarette balancing between the tips of her shaking fingers. She took a long drag and exhaled the smoke to one side, away from Therese. 

“Where is he for fuck’s sake? He said four!” Carol snapped. 

Therese got to her knees in front of her, resting her head in Carol’s lap, soothing at her legs. Carol placed her spare hand on top of Therese’s hair, stroking at its softness. 

“He’ll be here soon.  _ Rindy  _ will be here soon,” Therese emphasised. 

Just as Carol gave a sigh, there was a buzz at the door. 

“Rindy!” Carol jumped up and dashed over to the noise, receiving the call and letting them into the building. 

Therese stood, flattened out her dress and began to make her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. 

“Therese, wait. Come, stand by me. I want Rindy to see you with me,” Carol said, smiling. 

“O-okay,” Therese replied, taken aback. 

As Therese stood beside Carol there were two tiny knocks at the door. Therese mouthed  _ aww  _ at Carol, making them both grin. 

“Mommy?” Rindy squeaked from behind the door. 

Carol opened the door and scooped Rindy into her arms, holding her close. 

“My sweet little monkey!” Carol nuzzled into Rindy, her voice breaking. 

Therese couldn’t help but smile at the two. She admired the love Carol had for her little girl and she couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for her being apart from her. Forgetting Harge stood behind the two, still embraced in a hug, Therese welcomed him and offered him a coffee. 

“Cream and sugar, thank you,” Harge said, hanging his hat and jacket onto the coat stand. 

Therese went to the kitchen to make drinks, listening to the gentle conversation between Rindy and Carol as she did so. She had missed this side of Carol — her motherly side. She glowed when she was around Rindy and Therese couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. 

Re-entering the room, Therese noticed Harge still stood as if he was watching over them as if he had some sort of power over them. She didn’t like that.

“Come, sit,” Therese said, sitting down on the couch, offering a place beside her. She settled the tray down on the table, coffee for the adults and she had poured a small glass of orange juice for Rindy. 

“How was the drive here?” Therese said, trying to start up a conversation with Harge to give the two some privacy. 

“It wasn’t too bad,” he said, turning his attention to Therese. “Do you live here, with Carol?” 

“Yes,” Therese nodded, “but only recently. A few days ago, in fact.”

Harge took a sip of his coffee, treasuring the rich taste of the beans. He sighed in relief as it touched his taste buds. 

“I needed a coffee, thank you. It’s been a difficult morning. Rindy wanted to bring her train set that Carol got her for Christmas last year. When I said we didn’t have time, she got upset,” he began, “She has been playing with it a lot recently. I think it’s because it’s something her and Carol used to do together.” 

Therese sat there, figuring out what would be the right thing to say. When she couldn’t, she simply sat quietly and listened.

“I’m not a bad person,” Harge continued. “I want what is right for my daughter. I can see how happy you make Carol and despite my efforts, she was never like this when with me.”

“I adore Carol and would love to get to know Rindy better. I’m very thankful you’ve allowed me the opportunity,” Therese eyes smiled over her mug as she took a quick sip of coffee. 

They both sat admiring Rindy and Carol as the young girl drew in her new sketchbook that they’d gone out and bought her a few days prior — along with pencils every colour of the rainbow. 

“I made you both a drink,” Therese gestured to the table, a kind smile on her face. 

Carol looked up at her, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She sat up from the floor and took her mug of warm coffee. 

“Would you like to show Therese your drawing, monkey?” Carol asked the young girl. 

Rindy picked up her sketchbook and walked around to where Therese sat on the couch, placing herself beside the brunette. 

“Oh my goodness! That’s the cutest giraffe I have ever seen!” Therese remarked.

“I’ve never seen a real giraffe,” Rindy said, a sad time underlying her words. 

Therese gave a quick glance back at Carol who gave her eyes a small roll over the steam from her coffee. 

“We will go, Rindy. I promised you and when have I ever broken a promise?” 

Rindy began to draw another picture with the red pencil she still kept in her grasp. She lent into Therese as she did so, causing Carol to raise her eyebrows in an ‘I-told-you-so’ way. Therese gave her a shy smile.

“You’re really good with her,” Harge said, not unkindly. 

“Thank you. I’ve always enjoyed children and Rindy here is just the sweetest,” Therese replied, resting her hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“Are we staying for dinner, mommy?” Rindy asked, looking up from her drawing. 

“No, not today. Maybe next time?” She said lightly, her eyes peering over at Harge. 

“Next time you can stay for dinner,” Harge said matter-of-factly. “And maybe, if you’d like, you can spend the day while I’m at work on Monday.” 

Rindy hopped up from the couch and did a little dance to which all three of them laughed. 

“I assume that’s a yes?” Carol chuckled. 

*************

The entirety of the weekend was filled with excitement. Carol and Therese unpacked the last few bits of Therese’s things and it had begun to feel like home. 

“Do you think we should go out or should we do something here?” Carol asked Therese. 

“I think we should go out. What about if we went to the zoo? She did say she wanted to see a giraffe...” 

“You are a genius!” Carol said, kissing the other woman on the cheek. 

“You missed.” Therese laughed. 

“I mis-oh!” Carol smirked. 

Carol wrapped her arm around Therese’s middle, resting her hand on the curve of the brunette’s spine. She brought her mouth close to hers, letting them brush over Therese’s parted lips. She felt her breath begin to stagger as their mouths met. The kiss was sweet but filled with promise of more to come. 

“I have to meet Benjamin in town,” Therese managed to say between Carol’s wandering hands. 

Carol kissed up Therese’s cheekbone, trailing her tongue over her ear lobe. 

“Be late,” Carol purred, the warmth of her breath falling over Therese’s neck. 

“I-,” Therese began, “take me to bed.” 

Taking Therese by the hand, Carol led the girl into the bedroom, stopping at the edge of the bed to let herself admire the woman that stood before her. Carol ran her hand through Therese’s hair, kissing her firmly before she let her hands wander down Therese’s curves, fixing her grip at the girl’s hips and lifting her onto the bed. Carol looked down at Therese as if she were about to eat her up -- and that she was. Leaving Therese’s blouse firmly in place, Carol undone the button of the other woman’s pants, pulling them down and off her with one quick movement. 

With rapid hands, Carol had Therese’s panties settled around her ankles and her knees spread within moments. She kissed up from her ankles, placing small red prints from her lipstick as she went higher and closer to Therese’s warmth between her legs. 

“Please-,” Therese pleaded. 

Carol delved deep into the wetness of her lover, lapping up the sweetness of her. She sucked at Therese’s nip, humming against it in her own pleasure as she felt the girl squirm beneath her. Carol pressed two of her digits into Therese’s opening, curving them up inside her until she heard a breathy moan of her name.

“That’s it, say my name, angel” Carol uttered, her lipstick smudged and gloriously messied. 

Therese bit at her hand as her legs began to quack under Carol’s touch. Her composure was beginning to slip as felt herself build up deep inside her gut and down to her aching mound. 

“Caro-oh, Carol,” Therese gasped as she hit her peak, collapsing onto the sheets once more. Her muscles happily ached as she tried to catch her breath. 

Wiping at her mouth, Carol crawled up on top of Therese, placing a kiss on the girl’s nose. 

“So irresponsible, you’re going to be late meeting your friend...what’s his name, Benjamin?” Carol grinned naughtily. 

“With no help from you,” Therese smiled, pulling Carol in for a kiss before sighing dramatically. “I better get dressed...again!” 

“Hey, I made things a little easier for you,” Carol said, turning to sit beside Therese as she lit herself a cigarette, “I only  _ half _ undressed you.”   
Therese simply rolled her eyes before dressing herself once more, all whilst under the admiring gaze of Carol. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol, Therese and Rindy take a day trip to the zoo. Therese ends up being lost within her thoughts for the majority of it, causing her and Carol to discuss it over wine and kisses.

Rindy, who was beyond excited, had not stopped talking about meeting the giraffes since Harge had dropped her off at the apartment that morning. Carol hadn’t been able to drink the last of her coffee before Rindy was tugging at her wrist, begging to get on their way. 

As Carol, Therese and Rindy strolled through the pillared entrance of Central Park Zoo, they were relieved to find that it wasn’t bustling with too many people. 

“Where are the giraffes, mommy?” Rindy asked, looking up at Carol.

“I’m not sure sweetheart, why don’t you look at that map over there with Therese whilst I get our tickets?” Carol suggested, giving a small wink in Therese’s direction. 

Therese, a little shocked, let the young girl lead her over to the large map which stood a few paces from the queue. Therese lifted her up into her arms as Rindy scrunched her nose, looking over the map with intense focus. 

“There!” Rindy squealed with delight.

“That means they’re just around that corner. What do you say, do you think we should go there first?” Therese asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Rindy replied, delighted. 

Placing her back onto the ground, Therese watched as Rindy ran back to Carol, flailing her arms as she informed her of their new discovery. Therese looked up from Rindy to Carol, catching sight of those piercing blue eyes already focused on her. A smile grew upon Carol’s face, causing Therese’s heart to beat rapidly, dizzying herself. 

Walking over to Carol, she felt the other woman’s gaze follow the sway of her hips. Therese tucked her hands into her pockets and gave a shy smile before standing alongside Carol once more.  

“You look mighty fine,” Carol whispered, the warmth of her words sending tingles through Therese. 

Therese had felt a little insecure about wearing pants, especially when around Carol. It wasn’t Carol herself that made Therese feel nervous, but the judging glances and confused whispers. It wasn’t entirely odd for a woman to be seen in pants, but it was definitely one stereotyped to be worn by women with a tenderness for the fairer sex. 

Therese wasn’t embarrassed by her love for Carol, far from it. However, she didn’t want those critical thoughts to intertwine themselves into her and Carol’s relationship. Not again. She realised she had been lost in thought when she felt a tug at her hand. 

“Therese, come on! Let’s go!” Rindy persisted. 

Therese, giving her head a small shake, jolting herself back into the present, took Rindy’s hand as she led her toward the giraffes. 

“Are you okay, darling? You seemed lost for a moment,” Carol asked as she walked beside Therese. 

“I seem to be up in the clouds recently,” Therese admitted, “I don’t mean to be, I’d much rather be in the moment but my thoughts have their own plans.” 

“What are you thinking about?” Carol said softly. 

“Maybe we should discuss it later. I don’t think now is the time,” Therese said, not harshly. 

“You’re quite right,” Carol smiled, “later it is.” 

As they turned the corner, it was hard to miss the very eager and inquisitive giraffes as they towered over the forming crowd around them. There was a man in green uniform at the barrier of the enclosure speaking out to the public, to which Therese couldn’t quite make out. 

_ It must be feeding time _ , she thought. 

Rindy let go of Therese’s hand and ran toward the group of people, nearly tripping over her own feet as she did so. 

“Stay in my sight, Rindy!” Carol called after her, “if you can’t see me, I can’t see you!”

Therese gave a small grin at the young girl whose eyes had lit up at the sight of the elegant animals, most with branches and leaves in their mouths, Therese noted.

“They’re such odd looking creatures,” Therese began, speaking her thoughts aloud, “if you told me that giraffes were a myth and unicorns were real, I’d believe you. A horse with a horn on its head makes so much more sense than a giant, stretched neck deer-thing.” 

Carol erupted into laughter, her voice rasp. “Such a strange girl you are, Therese.” 

“It’s true!” Therese replied, giving Carol a stern look. 

Carol pulled out the antique cigarette box from her coat pocket, the bronze reflecting the light in Therese’s direction. 

“Are you trying to blind me, Carol?” Therese chuckled. 

“Oh darling, I’m sorry! Are you alright?” Carol asked in an amused apology 

“Just offer me a cigarette and I’ll be sure to find something in myself to forgive you,” Therese smirked. 

With a knowing look, Carol opened up the case and offered her first pick, a lighter at the ready. 

Therese, picking her poison of choice, placed the tip into her parted mouth and watched Carol as she sparked up a flame and lit it for her. Taking a drag, Therese blew the smoke in a soft sigh. 

“She looks so happy! So carefree,” Therese uttered the last two words, so quiet that it too  a moment for Carol to recollect them. 

“That she is. How it must feel to be a child again,” Carol replied, a cigarette now hanging from her own mouth. 

They both stood a little away from the crowd, watching over Rindy as she admired the Giraffes. Therese let her free hand fall to her side, her fingertips breezing over the material of Carol’s dress. Carol noticed and gave a small smile. 

“I know it’s hard,” Carol uttered. 

“What do you mean?”

“To keep our relationship…” Carol tried to find the right word, “hidden.” 

“It has its moments,” Therese admitted, “but it doesn’t change anything. I still love you, Carol.”

Carol simply smiled in response, catching Rindy running toward them, cutting the conversation short. 

“Let's go see more animals!” Rindy said, life beaming from her. 

Rindy stood between Therese and Carol, taking a hand from each of them into her own. Glancing over at Carol once more, she noticed that she was already looking at her, her ocean eyes filled with what Therese could only think of as joyous relief. 

*************

“Thanks again, Harge!” Carol called out into the hall as him and Rindy made their way to the car. 

“Bye, mommy! Bye, Therese!” Rindy called back. 

Carol shut the door and leaned against it, her entire being in a state of euphoria. It felt too good to be true, having Harge become not only impartial but seemingly pleased with their new arrangement. 

Before he had left they had confirmed Rindy’s next visit — Thursday at four. Therese had invited them both for supper, to which Harge had kindly declined. Carol knew he would, but she thought it very kind of Therese to ask. 

Therese, seeing Carol with her head back, her eyes shut and a smile sweetly on her lips, went over to her and took her in her arms. Carol warmed into them, kissing Therese’s cheek as she pulled her in. 

“Today was perfect,” Carol breathed. 

“Beyond perfect,” Therese uttered back. 

They held each other like that for a short while as they let their bodies settle into the comfort of home. As Therese drew back, Carol placed her hand along her jawline, holding her grip there as she pulled her view up to her. 

“I love you, Therese. With every sense of the word, I love you.” Carol closed the space between them, kissing her as if it was their last — earnest and filled with passion. There was a soft rumble of a moan between them as Therese wrapped her arms around the older woman’s neck. 

Drawing away with smaller kisses, Carol smiled gently at Therese. She looked down into her eyes and tucked a loose hair behind her ear before pressing a kiss on her cheek. 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Therese asked, smiling now too

“The way your body seems to melt when I kiss you, it makes me feel special.” Carol admitted. 

“You are special, Carol.” 

They shared one more kiss, letting it linger there. 

“Shall we open a bottle of wine and talk about what’s been on your mind?” Carol suggested. 

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea, especially with it including wine,” Therese joked. Inside, though, she felt anxious to talk to Carol. She didn’t want her own worries to interfere with their relationship. 

Therese lazily fell back onto the couch with a heavy sigh. It had been a long day. Upon hearing Carol scattering about in the kitchen, most likely looking for a corkscrew, she decided to rest her eyes for a moment. 

“Falling asleep on me, little one?” Carol said, balancing a bottle of red and two glasses in one hand and a corkscrew in the other. 

“No, no, just resting my eyes for a moment,” Therese stammered, taking the glasses from Carol and placing them on the table. 

Carol settled down beside her, resting her hand on Therese’s thigh as she did so. 

“Now, talk to me,” Carol said gently. 

“I guess...I’m nervous.” Therese began. “ I’m nervous someone will say something and pull us apart again.” 

“My darling, what has put that thought into your head? Has someone said something to you about our relationship?” Carol said as she uncorked the wine and poured them each a glass. 

“No, I just-I see how people look at us. I notice it more when I’m wearing pants.” Therese said, lowering her head, her fingers thumbling with each other, embarrassed.

Carol looked at her now, her hands settling on Therese’s. She looked into the depths of her lover’s eyes, seeing the anxious thoughts held there. 

“I assure you that no one is going to break us apart again. We’ve gone through, I believe, the hardest scenario we could ever face. We will have hard days and easy days but as long as we’re together, we can get through it. I’ve learnt that now and I would never do anything to cause me losing you again,” Carol stated clear and with great love. 

They sat quietly for a moment, taking a few sips of their wine, letting their thoughts settle. 

“I want this. With Rindy, I mean,” Therese said, very matter-of-factly. 

“Well, I am certainly glad to hear that!” Carol laughed. 

“I mean, I’m not doing this just for you. I’m doing it for me too. I want Rindy apart of my life as much as she is apart of yours,” Therese uttered as she swirled the wine around the glass. 

A knock sounded from the door, startling them both. Not a few moments later longer, more obnoxious knocks, but this time with a familiar rhythm. 

“Abby.” They both said in unison. 

Carol stood and made her way to the door. She opened the door to see a very well dressed Abby leaning against its frame, waving a brown bag up in the air.

“Hello, Abby. And what brings you here?” Carol held a wicked grin, one only Abby truly got to see. 

“Drinks, of course!” Abby bellowed into the apartment, and the entire complex, apparently. “Your lowlife of an ex-husband let me in the main door. He didn’t try to hit me with the door on the way out, so I can positivity say that he seemed to be in a good mood.” 

Carol gave an eye roll as she pulled Abby in and shutting the door behind her. 

“Hi, Abby!” Therese smiled from the couch, giving a small wave. 

“Hello, button!” Abby grinned. 

Abby made her way over to where Therese sat and fell back dramatically to sit beside her. She lazily turned her head and reached out a hand to stroke Therese’s hair. 

“You have such soft hair, Therese. Do you know that?” 

“Leave the poor woman alone, Abby. Would you like a glass or are you going to drink it from the bottle?” Carol called from the kitchen. 

“Glass, please!” Abby called back before turning back to Therese, resting an arm around behind her shoulders. “So, I hear you’ve finally settled in together?” 

Therese nodded, taking a sip of her wine. Abby’s confidence always made her feel so small. It had gotten better over time but it still lingered. This was the first time seeing Abby since her and Carol had reconciled and strangely, it wasn’t awkward. If that was due to the alcohol or not, only time could tell. 

“It was probably very sudden but we’d lost so much time already and I was practically here most of the time anyway so it made sense for us really,” Therese spealed. 

“Cheers to you both!” Abby raised the bag that she still held, tapping Therese’s glass that now only held dregs of the red wine. 

Carol placed a glass on the table for Abby before kneeling onto the floor beside Therese. She poured herself and Therese another glass, emptying the bottle they had opened earlier. She lounged out, her arm resting on the brunette’s leg. 

“What did I miss?” Carol asked. 

“We were just congratulating us moving in together,” Therese answered, intertwining her fingers with Carol’s. Bringing it to her mouth, she placed a gentle kiss on the small blue veins. 

“You’re disgustingly adorable,” Abby groaned. “Now, catch me up on things. Why was Harge here? Does he know Therese lives here or did you hide her away?” 

Carol laughed, her head falling back as she did so. “I wouldn’t hide her away, Abby. You should know that by now. We’re settling in well. The Harge situation is also going well. He knows of our relationship and is even  _ allowing  _ unsupervised visits.” 

Abby made an audible gasp, dramatically placing her glass back on the table, causing a loud  _ clunk.  _

“Oh, Abby. There is no need to be so theatrical. He’s a good man. He’s only ever wanted what is best for Rindy.” 

“Need I remind you of the time he nearly struck you for not wanting to go to bed with him?” Abby said firmly. 

Carol looked down, visibly ashamed by the mentioning of the occasion in front of Therese. 

“He...what…” Therese uttered, so soft that it was barely audible. 

Carol gave Therese’s hand a squeeze which she knew meant ‘we’ll talk later’, but Therese could feel the burning fire building up inside her and she knew she couldn’t wait. 

“Carol, why hadn’t you said anything?” Therese asked, a calmness set over her face, not wanting to let out her anger on Carol. 

“This was years ago, my darling, before we had even met. We had gone to a party and Harge had had a bit too much to drink. It doesn’t excuse his behavior, I know.” 

It was Carol who placed a kiss on Therese’s hand now, trying to soothe her. Therese’s eyes looked distant, her thoughts and feelings held on her face like an open book.

“I apologise, Therese. And Carol. You know how I am, my words escape me before I know what I’ve said. I’m truly happy for you both, for being able to have visits from sweet Rindy. Was she here today? What did you do?” Abby steered the conversation.

Carol looked up at Therese, at the need in her eyes, and brought her down to her mouth, kissing her. Abby there or not, she had to kiss away the pain and remind her that the present is far more important than the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello readers! It's been a few weeks, to which I apologise. Without getting too personal, my girlfriend has a chronic illness and we're looking into things regarding it. Life has been stressful so I truly appreciate your patience.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese talk about whether or not Rindy should stay overnight at the apartment with the young girl not knowing of their relationship in full.

Abby had only stayed for a few hours more, much to Carol’s relief. She loved her, of course, but Abby always seemed to show up at the most unfit of times. Carol, eager, had met Therese in the bathroom as she was brushing her hair, readying herself for bed. 

“I promise I won’t let anything get in the way of us again,” Carol said, wrapping her arms around Therese’s waist. 

“You can’t promise me that,” Therese replied, turning to in Carol’s arms to face her. 

“You’re right. I can’t. But I don’t want anything to, if that’s any consolation to you,” Carol uttered, looking down at the beautiful brunette in her arms. She let out a soft sigh as Therese’s arms wrapped around her also. 

“It does.” 

_ That’s that _ , Carol thought. Then, looking into Therese’s eyes, she saw sadness still held within them. 

“Is there anything else bothering you, Angel?” Carol asked, giving the other woman a soft and gentle kiss. 

Therese had done so much for her over the past couple of months and she wanted to return the love and support she had shown her. It was hard, with Therese. There were moments she was open and honest with her feelings but then in others, she was closed off and she would seclude herself. 

 “No, I don’t think so,” 

Carol decided to not push her further. She placed a kiss on the top of Therese’s head before making her way to the bedroom, leading Therese with her. 

Carol sat on the edge of the bed before gripping onto Therese’s hips, pulling her onto her lap to straddle her. 

With Therese’s arms lazily wrapped over Carol’s shoulders, she made good work at her neck, the saltiness of Therese’s skin on her tongue. She kissed, and kissed until a soft rumble of a moan escaped her lover’s lips. 

Much to Carol’s surprise, Therese then pushed her flat against the mattress and fumbled at the buttons of her blouse. It had taken some time for Carol to feel truly comfortable with her bare body being visible during sex. Therese made her feel beautiful — stripes and all. 

Carol had a firm grip of Therese’s behind, massaging it with her fingers. She wanted her so much. Her body ached for more of her touch. Carol could feel the material of her panties dampening between her thighs, just as keen for Therese as Therese was for her. 

Carol’s breasts laid bare, her skin becoming like goose flesh in the sudden chill of the room. It didn't last long, though, as Therese’s mouth surrounded her nipple, her tongue sweeping over it in soft strokes. Carol felt her body already beginning to tremble, the warmth of Therese’s mouth spreading through her like wildfire.

Therese’s hand trailed down Carol’s hips and thighs before slipping up and under her skirt. Carol purred when Therese reached the top of her stockings, a finger tickling the lacy hem. She felt a knuckle brush over her panties and knew that Therese had felt how wet she was. The bite she planted on her abdomen confirmed it. 

Carol let out a soft moan as she took in the sight of Therese placing thoughtful kisses down her body. Her skirt was pulled up and around her hips now as Therese’s fingernails dug into the softness of Carol’s thighs. Her nails had gotten longer than she usually kept them, Carol noted. 

As Therese got closer to Carol’s core, she held her breath, letting it out when she felt the warmth of Therese’s breath through the material of her panties. Expecting her to take them off, Carol raised her hips. To her surprise, she did not. Instead, she felt Therese move them to one side and drawing her eyes down to her, Carol caught those dark blue eyes already staring up at her as she placed kisses against her inner thigh. 

Carol wasn’t one to beg but it was getting close to her giving in and begging for mercy. Just as she went to open her mouth, she felt a finger parting her lips and entering her wet warmth. 

Instead of words, what she could only describe as a whimper escape her throat. Carol’s eyes rolled back as she felt Therese’s digits curl and begin to pulse against her g-spot. For such small fingers, Carol was always overwhelmed with what she could do with them. Just when she thought she couldn’t handle anymore, Carol felt Therese trail the tip of her tongue along her inner thigh, teasing her way up to the nib that was protruding through the soft curtains of her outer lips. Carol could tell Therese enjoyed the taste of her, for she always moaned with sweet excitement when her tongue met the mess she had made between her legs. Carol’s hips began to thrust into the movements of Therese’s wrist, climbing higher and higher as she did so. 

It was mere moments before Carol let out a sharp gasp and her body trembled with delight. Therese always made her orgasm so quickly. She wasn’t sure if it was due to how attracted she was to her or if it was because Therese could read her body so well. Either way, she was panting now, yet still eager to have her turn on Therese.

*************

“Do you think Harge would let Rindy stay the night?” Therese asked, still looking down at that morning’s newspaper. 

“I’m not sure. I think it could be possible. Why do you ask?” Carol replied, taking another sip of her coffee. Sleep still sat in the corners of her eyes as she blinked in Therese’s direction. 

“It would be nice having Rindy stay with us, don’t you think?” Now looking over at Carol.

“Of course. With our sleeping arrangements though, I’m not sure.” 

“Ah. Is that something you’d rather not let Rindy see?”

“I-I haven’t thought about it,” she stammered. 

Rindy had seen the two hold hands whenever they were sat beside each other on the couch, and she had seen Carol’s hand rest on Therese’s hip whenever they spoke. They’d never hidden their relationship from Rindy, they had treated her as any other guest they were particularly fond of. 

The air became tense as Carol sat in silence, visibly lost in her own thoughts. Therese turned back to her newspaper, but she wasn’t reading the words within it. Instead, Therese had delved inside her own mind, wondering whether Carol wanted Rindy to know of their love -- to see what  _ true  _ love was. Rindy would never see Therese hurt Carol as she likely did with Harge. She shook that thought away as fast as it had come. 

“I’ll talk to Harge,” Carol stated matter-of-factly. “I would like to tell her, but it is not entirely my choice, you see.”

“I understand. I never meant-” Therese began.

“I know you didn’t, honey.”

*************

Carol had arranged a coffee meeting with Harge the very next afternoon, eager to unscramble any unclear notions between them and also on her relationship with Therese. Therese had been uncertain with her meeting Harge on her own, now knowing what had happened, but Carol reminded her that she was perfectly capable of handling herself.

“I want to get your thoughts on the matter,” Carol said, taking a sip of her espresso. 

The atmosphere was light, live classical music playing softly in the background. Carol had always found this place charming. The decor was attractive and the staff were always friendly. 

“I believe it’s probably best to be honest and open with Rindy,” Harge began, “with how things were last time, I saw how much it affected our little girl. I don’t want her to go through that again. However, I’d like to be there with you and Therese when you talk to her.”

“That is more than reasonable. Are you available this evening?” 

Harge gave a small nod.

“That’s that.”

*************

Carol and Therese sat on the couch, Rindy on Therese’s lap. Harge sat in the armchair with a cigarette balanced between his lips. His expression was blank, which made Therese feel even more worrisome about discussing this with little Rindy.. She didn’t want him thinking she was disrespecting his rights of being her father for wanting to be close to her too. Even the possibility of Rindy viewing her as a motherly figure would mean so much to Therese. She bounced her gently on her knees, playing off of her nervous jitters.

“What’s going on, mommy?” Rindy asked Carol, her teddy tucked in her arms. It was only then that Therese noticed that they had been sitting in silence for the past five minutes.

“We just want to talk to you about something, darling,” Carol began. “You know Therese and I live together, do you know why that is, honey?” 

“Ummm, because you’re best friends?” Rindy answered, a little confused as to why she was being asked a question with such an obvious answer. Therese stroked at Rindy’s arm, soothing herself more than the girl.

“You’re right!” Therese replied. “I also love your mother.” 

“I know,” Rindy said matter-of-factly. Therese’s shoulders relaxed now, noticing that Rindy’s had done the same. She realised then that Rindy had probably been nervous about getting in trouble too. She had been so wrapped up in her own feelings she had forgotten Rindy’s.  _ What a great mother I would be,  _ Therese thought.

“And you’re okay with this?” Harge asked Rindy who looked over at him with puzzled eyes. 

“Yes, daddy.” Rindy looked down at her teddy, thinking. “Does this mean I have two mommies  _ and _ a daddy?” 

Therese glanced over at Carol, unsure of what to say. She noticed Harge shuffle in his seat from the corner of her eye. 

 “Is that something you would want?” Carol asked softly, placing a hand on the girl’s arm. 

“I...I’m not sure.” Rindy said shyly, not wanting to let anyone down. 

“How about we stick with Therese for now?” Therese asked her, wrapping her arms around Rindy. 

“Therese, who loves my mommy and is my friend!” Rindy giggled. 

Carol and Therese smiled at each other before glancing over at Harge, who strangely, was smiling too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello readers! Happy Friday the 13th and full moon! Only three more chapters left of A Perpetual Sunrise and believe me when I say it’s going to be hard for me to say goodbye. The support I’ve been shown over these months have been insanely kind, loving and encouraging. I appreciate you all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol has a hard time at work and is surprised by Therese’s kindness on her return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE [02|23|20]: Hello readers! I understand you have been waiting for an update for a few months now and sadly, I've decided to leave this fic here. At least for a while. The brain surgery with B went successfully and she is doing tremendously. I am super thrilled for her and her new awaiting adventures but sadly, we called off our relationship and it's hitting hard for me. I went to continue writing the following chapters and I struggled. This fic has so many memories attached to it that I can't bear to complete it right now. So, I wanted to keep you updated. I apologise for leaving it like this. Hope you are all well. Much love, Weeds.

“Hello? Are you there, Therese?”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Therese called out, “I was in the shower. I only just got in from work. Peter kept me in longer to finish developing the photographs from this morning’s shoot which I did eventually bu-what’s wrong? Somethings wrong. Honey, has something happened?”

Silence. That made Therese nervous. She should have known something was wrong as soon as she heard the telephone ring. Carol never called when she was at work. 

“Carol?” Therese said, almost pleading. 

“Something has happened but I am probably making it far more dramatic than it is,” Carol uttered, taking an inhale of what Therese could only guess to be a cigarette. “Amelia came into the store today. She noticed I wasn’t wearing my wedding ring and oh, Therese, you can only imagine the response I got from it.” 

“Oh?” Therese replied, not really knowing what to say. She didn’t know an Amelia so it must have been an old friend of hers from before a time that she was within Carol’s life. 

“She accused me of being an awful mother and harming Rindy because I had left Harge. She called him a wonderful husband as if she was the one married to him all these years. I’m so embarrassed, Therese.”

“In the store? Honey, I’m so sorry. That’s dreadful. Could you come home early?” 

“There’s no point to that, my darling. I just needed to hear your voice,” Carol whispered, her nails tapping against the phone.

“I love you.”

“And I love you, my angel.” 

Therese put the phone down when she heard the end of the line buzz. Carol was hurt, it didn’t take a genius to work that out but Therese could tell that that hurt was running a lot deeper than what she was letting on. 

Picking the phone back up, she turned in the numbers for Harge. 

*************

The sound of the key rattling in the lock made Therese jump. Distracted by the radio and cooking dinner, she had lost track of time. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Therese said, peering from around the corner, a big smile held on her face. 

“It’s so good to be home. Are you...cooking?” Carol asked as she walked towards Therese and wrapped an arm around the other woman’s waist. 

“I am! Your favourite!” 

Carol kissed her. Soft and sweet. Therese could feel the need in the kiss, the need to be home and safe with her. Taking her mitt off and placing it on the counter, Therese turned and held Carol properly, wrapping her arms snuggly around her. 

“I needed this,” Carol uttered, barely a whisper. 

They held each other like that until the bell timer went off for the oven. 

“Get yourself into something comfortable and I’ll dish up the food,” Therese said, giving Carol another quick kiss. 

It was then, as Carol turned, she noticed that the apartment had not only been cleaned efficiently, but been laid out with candles. The record player was spinning, filling the room with melodic music.

“Oh, Therese. You shouldn’t have,” Carol gasped. Her eyes beginning to fill. She was overwhelmed. 

Therese hadn’t heard Carol over the clashing of the pans and utensils, but smiled at her reaction. She had planned to swoon her as soon as Carol walked through the door but she had underestimated how long dinner was going to take to cook. 

As Carol walked out from the bedroom in high waisted pants and a tucked in blouse, Therese was serving dinner. 

“My darling, it looks divine!”

“It may look divine but I’m sure it’s not as delicious as you,” Therese gave a grin. She made Carol smile, so she was pleased with herself. 

They both sat, Therese hanging her apron up beforehand. Therese watched Carol as she took a bite of her food, her eyes closing as she savoured the aromatic flavour of the spices. 

“Therese, you’ve outdone yourself!” Carol exclaimed. 

It was then that she began to cry, causing Therese to quickly come round to her, kneeling beside her. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” 

“I just feel as though it is one misfortune to another,” Carol said, her fingers rubbing firmly at her temples, “my mother dying, then my father not wanting me at the funeral and now old friends are turning their backs on me. I know I shouldn’t be so upset, but I am.”

“You have every right to be hurt, my love.”

“I’m sorry. I’m ruining our evening,” Carol said with a sniff. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. 

Therese caressed Carol’s cheek in the palm of her hand and smiled into the piercing blue eyes of the woman she loves so dearly. She gave a small sigh as she brought her mouth to hers, placing a soft kiss against them. 

“You couldn’t ruin anything,” Therese said softly.. 

They sat like that for a few moments, their hands in each other’s as Carol’s tears subsided.

“Please tell me you bought some wine to accompany our meal,” Carol chuckled, a small sniff following. 

Therese laughed and stood. She made her way to the kitchen and brought out a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses. 

*************

“Are you not going to join me?” Carol asked, her robe dropping to the floor and pooling at her feet. 

“I-would you like me to?” Therese fumbled. 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I hadn’t wanted you to,” Carol smirked coyly. 

Therese gave an amused eye roll in reply as she stripped from her clothes. She watched Carol enter the warm water, her figure enchanting Therese. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the way her waist curved out to her hips. It was subtle but it was there and Therese couldn’t help herself from thinking about her hands soothing over her skin. 

Therese saw Carol’s grin grow as she became bare before her. She grew shy, covering up slightly as she joined Carol in the bath. It was Carol who gave a soft roll of her eyes then, opening her legs for Therese to settle between them. 

As Therese sat, Carol wrapped her arms around her middle, resting her hands above Therese’s belly button. Laying her head back into Carol’s shoulder, she took a deep sigh. 

“I needed this,” Therese let out. 

“I know you did. I did too,” Carol replied. 

They laid there for some time, letting the warmth of the water sooth the hardship of their day. It was times like this Therese felt truly at peace. The distant music from the record player and the slight tickle of Carol’s nails against her skin. It was perfect. Her eyes flickered with a wave of tiredness. 

“Would you like me to wash your back?” Carol suggested. 

“I would love that,” Therese said as she sat forward in the tub, her tummy creasing. 

Getting the washcloth, Carol lathered it up with soap causing it to foam up in her hands. She began to circle the lavender essence over Therese’s pale skin, her freckles now covered in sweet scented bubbles. Therese let out a soft moan. 

Carol chuckled before leaning into the spot on Therese’s neck that she could never resist, placing a kiss on the soft wet skin. 

“My angel.” 


End file.
